Clamps using screw clamping arrangements similar to C-clamps are known, in order to attach rests or support plates for flat irons on the frame of an ironing board. Such screw-type clamps do not permit rapid change or repositioning of the accessory plate, nor quick removal thereof, for example for storage of the ironing board as such. Such attachments permit reduction of the overall size of the ironing board, for example for transport, so that the accessory can be separately packed, sold or shipped. After connecting the accessory with the ironing board by tightening the screw clamp, there was no intention for routinely releasing the attachment, for removal, or repositioning, e.g. to accomodate right-handed or left-handed users, respectively.
It has also been proposed to locate an ironing rest for an ironing board by using a spring clamp which engages the ironing board. Such a clamp, for reliably holding the iron rest, must snap behind the frame of the ironing board. Since, usually, ironing boards have rims with enlarged edge structures which may be formed as channels or the like, it is difficult to remove such attachments, or re-attach them, since the spring must snap over an enlarged rim of the ironing board.
Frequently, attachment arrangements to rest an iron, which may still be hot, may also include electrical receptacles or sockets or the like (see, for example, German 195 26 637 A1, Schulein et al., assigned to the assignee of the present application). Usually, such attachment arrangements which include electrical connections are securely attached to the ironing board. The electrical socket arrangement, which may include also a holder for the electrical cord of the flat iron, can be secured to the ironing board by a frame attached to the iron rest which, in turn, can be attached to the ironing board.
German Utility Model G 86 05 722.7 U1 describes an arrangement in which the ironing board has a support body located at an end portion of the ironing board which can be pivoted from a horizontal position extending away from the ironing board to a deflected position over the ironing board.
Prior art clamping arrangements, which permit removal of the accessory plate, are usually difficult to handle. The accessory elements, frequently, project beyond the ironing board, causing substantial torques to be applied on the clamping element. The padding which is usually applied to the upper side of the ironing board further interferes with good force transmission. Only a relatively small frame around the edge of the ironing board, usually rectangular or square, is available for connection. The geometric relationships of the elements available to attach such accessory elements are unsuitable for a reliable positioning of an accessory, capable of handling a potentially heavy flat iron.